The Administrative Core is responsible for overall management and administration of all TMRC acfivities, providing administrafive and scientific leadership, fiscal support and oversight, communications and information services. This Core coordinates and manages all administration of TMRC acfivities related to NIH-funded research conducted across all KKU-participafing institutions.